Closer
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::Versión UA del final de Eclipse; cuando Edward y Bella van a su prado, Bella decide aceptar la oferta de Edward::.:: One-Shot


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La parte entre "__**« »**__" del comienzo es tomada de __**Eclipse**__. La historia es de __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Sinopsis:** Versión UA del final de Eclipse; cuando Edward y Bella van a su prado, Bella decide aceptar la oferta de Edward.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**  
También yo tomé la parte inicial de _Eclipse_, así que la traducción de la parte entre "**« »**" le pertenece al traductor de _Eclipse_: **José Miguel Pallarés**.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Edith, mi Súper-Twi-Sister por su cumpleaños. Atrasado, pero llegó XD**_

* * *

**°::..::Closer::..::°**

* * *

**«**Se dio la vuelta lentamente, presionándome contra la hierba fría.

_¡Oh, vamos, qué importa!_, se alegraba mi parte menos noble. Tenía la mente llena de la dulzura de su aliento.

_No, no, no,_ discutía en mi interior. Sacudí la cabeza y su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello, dándome una oportunidad para recobrar la respiración.

—Basta, Edward. Detente —mi voz era tan débil como mi voluntad.

—¿Por qué? —susurró en el hueco de mi garganta.

Intenté imprimir algún tipo de resolución en mi tono.

—No quiero que hagamos esto ahora.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz. Puso sus labios otra vez sobre los míos y se me hizo imposible volver a hablar. El fuego corría por mis venas, quemándome donde mi piel tocaba la suya.

Me obligué a concentrarme. Me costó un esfuerzo enorme el simple hecho de liberar mis manos de su pelo, y trasladarlas a su hecho, pero lo hice. Y después lo empujé, en un intento de apartarlo. No podría haberlo logrado sola, pero él respondió como sabía que lo haría.

Se irguió unos centímetros para mirarme y sus ojos no ayudaron en nada a respaldar mi resolución, ardiendo de pasión con un fuego negro.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó otra vez, su voz baja y ronca—. Te amo. Te deseo. Justo ahora**»**.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, tentada a olvidarme de todo salvo de él, y a esperar su inminente desnudez. Sacudí mi cabeza, literalmente.

—No, no. Quiero hacer esto de la manera correcta. _Quiero_ casarme contigo. Y no quiero que me conviertas hasta después.

—¿De veras quieres eso, Bella? ¿_Por ti_, y no por todos los demás? —preguntó, apoyando su peso en sus codos y rodillas mientras se cernía sobre mí. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Mi cabeza nadó con su aroma.

—Sí —susurré. Comenzó a apartarse, y mi cuerpo entero gritó en señal de protesta—. ¡Pero no quiero que pares!

Solté las palabras antes de haberlas pensado, pero eran verdad. Si no me besaba otra vez, habría graves consecuencias. Se quedó inmóvil, con sus incendiados ojos hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura?

Su voz era baja, tensa, y supe entonces que él tampoco quería parar. Mis nervios zumbaban de anticipación.

—Estoy segura.

Sus labios se estrellaron de vuelta a los míos, y yo lo aferré desesperadamente, metiendo mis dedos en su camisa. Su lengua salió para tocar mis labios. Abrí boca en una boqueada, y por un maravilloso segundo, él permitió que mi lengua tocara la suya, antes de echarse para atrás de nuevo. Era el paraíso. Él sabía a hielo y a dulzura. Quería más, pero era imposible obligar a Edward a nada. Sólo podía tumbarme y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera conmigo… pero pensándolo bien, quizás eso no era tan malo.

Sus dedos se colaron debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi vientre desnudo dulcemente. Temblando, alargué las manos hacia su camisa, halando desesperadamente los botones. Si tan sólo pudiera sentirlo —sentirlo todo él, y a fondo— estaría satisfecha. Sus manos llegaron más arriba y me revolví, delineando los endebles bordes de mi sujetador mientras nuestros labios continuaban firmemente fundidos.

Me separé de él, jadeando, y me apreté aún más.

—Por favor —rogué—, más —más de qué, no estaba segura.

Rió entre dientes, esa baja y desesperante risa suya, y su cuerpo retumbó contra el mío.

—Ten paciencia —dijo contra el lóbulo de mi oreja—. No quiero apresurar esto.

—Eres malo —acusé, pero estaba sin aliento y no tan fuerte como era mi intención. Iba a la mitad de sus botones, por lo menos. Eso era un progreso.

Se rió de nuevo, esta vez mientras sus labios estaban presionados contra mi cuello. Su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi piel y él se sentía aún más frío de lo usual en contraste con mi piel caliente.

Sus manos finalmente se deslizaron más, ahuecando mis pechos. Suspiré con alivio. Esto se estaba acercando a lo que necesitaba.

Abrí el último botón de su camisa y habría exclamado triunfante si él no hubiera elegido ese momento para pasar sus pulgares por mis pezones. Su gélido toque envió temblores a través de mis entrañas, y todo lo que pude crear fue un necesitado gemido.

Su innecesaria respiración era rápida y superficial cuando apartó sus manos. Gemí y me aferré a él, pero se resistió, retrocediendo lo suficientemente lejos para quitarse su camisa de un encogimiento de hombros. Mis ojos lo rastrillaron automáticamente. No importaba cuántas veces vi la parte superior de su cuerpo, aún me dejaba sin aliento. Era perfecto: piel impecable, con todos y cada uno de sus músculos tonificados a la perfección.

Estaba tan distraída por su torso que no me di cuenta de que él tenía la intención de quitarme mi blusa hasta que lo estaba haciendo. Caí hacia atrás de nuevo, la hierba picando mi espalda mientras sus dedos trazaban nuevos patrones en mi piel. Los músculos de mi estómago saltaban bajo sus manos mientras las deslizaba debajo de la pretina de mis jeans. Apenas pude sentir el botón liberarse, o el cierre bajar. Él no hizo el menor ruido. Luego, me alzó con una mano y deslizó la prenda con la otra, dejándome medio desnuda en su abrazo de piedra. Temblé.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, mientras su fría mano pasaba por la parte posterior de mi pierna.

Me reí.

—Difícilmente —me sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Me sonrió casi tímidamente antes de regresar su atención a mis piernas desnudas. Sus dedos dieron en todos los puntos sensibles; los arcos de mis pies, detrás de mis rodillas, mis muslos internos. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré de placer. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera sintiéndose tan bien por toda la eternidad.

Se detuvo, y abrí mis ojos para encontrar sus pantalones en el suelo en lugar de en sus piernas.

—¿Cuándo…? —comencé a preguntar, y luego sacudí mi cabeza. No me importaba; no cuando podía ver una erección tirante contra sus bóxers cubiertos de murciélagos.

—¿Murciélagos? —pregunté con aire atontado.

Se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Obra de Alice, por supuesto. Pensó que eran graciosos.

Me reí.

—Lo son en ti.

Bufó y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Estás demasiado coherente; no debo de estar haciendo esto bien.

—Oh, lo estás haciendo muy… ¡ohh!

Había llegado por debajo de mí, desabrochado mi sujetador, y deslizado su mano debajo de la tela suelta. Meneé mis caderas hacia él, pensando sólo en el calor líquido que se precipitó de mis pechos a mi sexo. Lo que sea por completar esta sensación.

—Paciencia —murmuró otra vez (esto se estaba volviendo irritante), mientras deslizaba el sujetador por mis brazos, luego lo echó a un lado.

Edward bajó su boca a mi pecho entonces, y olvidé todas mis protestas cuando tomó el pezón entre sus labios, presionando ligeramente con su lengua. Grité; no pude evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido así antes; como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera demasiado caliente y no pudiera respirar, pero si él paraba, moriría.

—Bella… —murmuró mi nombre como si fuera una súplica contra mi piel, y llevó una mano para trazar sus dedos a través de mi otro pecho. Su mano libre pasó rozando mi costado, mi piel hormigueando con su estela. Agarré sus hombros desnudos, resistiendo desesperadamente contra el violento ataque de las sensaciones. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y mi cabeza estaba flotando hacia un lugar en donde nada existía más que él.

—Más, por favor —jadeé cuando su boca se cambió a mi otro pecho. Lo sentí sonreír y su lengua salió, acariciando perezosamente. Gemí y mis dedos se revolvieron contra su piel. Iba a estallar, y _necesitaba_ que pasara.

—Edward —gimoteé. Rió entre dientes y sentí su mano libre rozar hacia abajo, jugando en los bordes de mis bragas.

—Oh, sí, sí, por favor —dije a borbotones, instándolo.

—¿Quieres algo, Bella? —preguntó tímidamente, arrastrando sus labios por mi estómago. Sus ojos relampaguearon hacia los míos debajo de sus oscuras pestañas, provocando, y otra oleada de calor se apoderó de mí.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dije, a pesar de que no estaba del todo segura de qué era.

—Pues, no puedo leer tu mente —dijo, arrastrando sus dedos por la cara externa de mi muslo—. Pero puedo sacar una conjetura.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y llevó sus manos a mis caderas, con sus dedos enganchándose a cada lado de mis bragas infaliblemente suave. Él era demasiado suave. Yo las habría arrancado si tuviera su fuerza.

Jadeé cuando despejaron mis rodillas y el aire fresco golpeó mi piel expuesta, y sus ojos se enfocaron en mi sexo desnudo. Traté de cerrar mis piernas con vergüenza, pero él me detuvo con suaves manos sobre cada muslo.

—Por favor —susurró, inclinándose sobre mí otra vez—, no te escondas de mí.

Francamente, jamás sería capaz de esconderme de él, y dejé de tratar cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo, nuestra piel rozándose ligera y tortuosamente. Al tiempo que nuestras lenguas se encontraban por segunda vez, sus largos y fríos dedos se deslizaron en la hendedura en medio de mis piernas. Incluso a través de mi boqueada de placer, pude oír su brusca inhalación cuando me tocó.

—Te sientes exquisita —susurró en mi oído, pero las palabras apenas tuvieron sentido. Me tocó en un lugar que era tan agradable, que era casi doloroso. Prácticamente latía contra sus dedos, tan fríos contra mi sobrecalentada piel, y podía sentir mi sangre palpitando y mis nervios zumbando.

Me acarició, incrementando la presión cuando se alzó levemente para verme. Sólo pude sentir más calor bajo la intensidad de su mirada, sin lugar a vergüenza. Él me miraba como si fuera deseo encarnado, observaba con completa fascinación cada una de mis respuestas a sus atenciones.

—Oh, por favor, por favor —rogué de nuevo, aún adhiriéndome a él como si fuera mi único lazo a la tierra. Me silenció suavemente mientras presionaba ligeros besos en mi cuello y hombro.

—Vente para mí, Bella —susurró contra mi oído—. Quiero ver.

Todo era demasiado, _él_ era demasiado. La combinación de su frío aliento contra mi oído, del peso de su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, y de sus dedos —dos aliviando mi interior, acariciando tiernamente mientras su pulgar frotaba suavemente mi clítoris— era abrumadora.

—Oh, mi… —murmuré, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿Podría sobrevivir a más de esto?

Él rió entre dientes y cepilló mis sudados flequillos de enfrente hacia atrás. Me sonrió, y yo estaba más enamorada de él que nunca.

—Nunca te he visto más hermosa de lo que estás justo ahora —dijo, y sólo podía imaginar cómo lucía para él (desnuda en la hierba, enrojecida y sudada, temblando aún), todo lo que me había hecho. Me preguntaba y sería alguna vez capaz de destruir su compostura tan completamente como él había destruido la mía; eso sería algo que me gustaría ver.

Antes de que pudiera responder, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, de vuelta a su usual y enloquecedora ternura. No sé qué había esperado sentir, pero no fue la llamarada de deseo que me sobrepasó una vez más. No importaba que acabara de darme más placer de lo que jamás había imaginado posible. Claramente mi cuerpo no tenía otra preocupación con él.

Reaccioné como siempre cuando me besaba de esta manera; envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me apreté para obtener más. Sin embargo, estábamos mucho más allá de cualquier pensamiento de él apartándome. De hecho, él era el que se acercaba esta vez, con una urgencia que nunca había sentido con él. Sus besos se volvieron febriles a medida que sus caderas se presionaban en la mías. Jadeé ante la sensación de su erección contra mi centro, y me sacudí contra él. Su respiración salió en un siseo.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró, tenso, al mismo tiempo que continuaba besándome en cada lugar que sus labios podían alcanzar, y sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados, de regreso hacia mis adoloridos pechos—. ¿Confías en mí para hacer esto?

—No existe nadie más en quien confiaría —dije francamente. No importaba a dónde mi corazón se hubiera perdido, sólo tenía un verdadero hogar, sólo un verdadero protector. La única persona que sabía siempre actuaría con las intenciones más favorables para mí, nunca egoísta. Confiaba, lo amaba y deseaba completamente.

Pude ver en sus ojos que había sentido el pleno significado de mis palabras mientras que dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio, de amor. Nuevamente me di cuenta de cuánto poder tenía sobre él. La idea era humillante a la vez que estimulante. Podía herirlo más de lo que cualquiera podría, pero también podía darle más felicidad. La idea me motivó a tomar el control de la situación, o por lo menos, tanto como él me lo permitiera. Y ciertamente, no estaba en contra de hacer mi propia exploración de él, pasando mis manos bajando por su espalda y subiendo por sus costados, sintiendo sus labios temblar contra mi piel como respuesta. Mis manos se colocaron en sus caderas, en la pretina de sus bóxers, y, de repente, estaban temblando de nervios. Esto era todo. Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde la primera vez que nos habíamos tocado… este era el comienzo de una eternidad de beatitud por venir. Sabía que no podría ser de otra manera con Edward.

Con parte impaciencia y parte nerviosismo, pasé mis dedos debajo de su ropa interior bizarramente decorada y los deslicé hacia abajo. Mis manos rozaron contra piel desnuda, y aunque no podía verlo mientras sus labios continuaban moviéndose sobre mí, podía sentir los lisos contornos de su cuerpo y podía trazarlos en mi mente. Él era absoluta perfección.

Edward pateó la prenda con inusitada impaciencia, y, felizmente, tomé la oportunidad de echar una ojeada a su desnuda parte de enfrente. Tragué saliva con fuerza, casi babeando mientras me lo bebía. Un pecho y un abdomen perfectamente musculosos conducían a una línea de oscuro vello, un tono más oscuro que el de su cabeza, a unos huesos pélvicos bellamente esculpidos y a lo que tenía que ser el pene más hermoso que existía. Siempre había imaginado que los órganos sexuales masculinos eran bastante repugnantes, pero los de Edward… su polla resaltaba larga, lisa y tan perfecta que quería tocarlo y degustarlo, y permitir mi modo perverso con él.

—¿Satisfactorio? —preguntó, tratando de esconder su diversión, y me sonrojé al ser pillada comiéndomelo con los ojos. Ofreció una tranquilizadora sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla ligeramente con el dorso de sus dedos, sintiendo el calor.

—No te avergüences —dijo—. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar mirando, eres tú.

Sonreí, paseando mis dedos tentativamente por su pecho.

—_Soy_ tu prometida. Supongo que debe de venir con ciertos privilegios.

Delineé su abdomen, dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo. Su respiración era rápida cuando respondió:

—Mutuos privilegios, espero.

—Creo que ya has ejercitado bien los tuyos —reí, al mismo tiempo que me maravillaba al sentir las suaves líneas de hueso conduciendo a su entrepierna.

—Supongo que es tu turno… oh, ¡oh Dios! —jadeó, por una vez perdiendo su perfecta coherencia mientras giraba mi mano alrededor de su eje y comenzaba a acariciar. Estaba asombrada de cómo algo tan _duro_ podía estar tan _suave_ y tan frío bajo el calor de mi mano. Me estremecí al pensar en la sensación de esa frialdad dura y suave dentro de mí, frotando dentro y fuera.

—Bella… yo… oh, probablemente… deberías parar —gimió, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro como si ya no tuviera la fuerza para soportarlo.

—Lo lamento —dije, quitando mi mano con no poca decepción—. ¿Fue demasiado?

Rió secamente.

—No en la forma en que estás pensado.

—¿De forma humana? —pregunté con un crescendo de realización. Asintió casi débilmente, y traté de no reír triunfante; lo había llevado más allá de su autocontrol, por una vez no con el olor de mi sangre, sino con placer.

—¿Estás… lista? —me preguntó, titubeante, mientras su mano rozaba mi vientre.

—Sí —susurré. Sostuvo mi mirada mientras bajaba un poco, su polla presionando contra mi entrada. Resistí al impulso de empujar hacia adelante, sabiendo que era mejor dejarlo guiar.

Al principio, se sintió incómodo, pero placentero, mientras me estiraba y llenaba. Entonces se detuvo, respirando temblorosamente.

—Va a doler, Bella —dijo. Asentí mi comprensión y jalé su cabeza hacia la mía para besarlo, esperando apartar la culpa de sus ojos. No quería nuestra primera vez contaminada de pesar.

Me sorprendió besándome con más fuerza, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Jadeé y me entregué al beso, impaciente por probarlo de nuevo. Sólo cuando sentí la aguda ráfaga de dolor me di cuenta que había estado distrayéndome. Clavé mis uñas en su hombro sin miedo a lastimarlo y me las arreglé para no morderle su lengua. Se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, pero no dejó de besarme, permitiéndome adaptarme, y su frialdad rápidamente adormeció al dolor.

Cuando el dolor cesó, alejé mis labios, besando la línea de su mandíbula hasta que alcancé el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Estoy bien ahora —susurré, enredando mis dedos en su suave pelo. Lo sentí sonreír y volvió su cabeza para besarme de nuevo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Jadeé cuando se adentró en mí por segunda vez, asombrada por la electricidad que se disparó a través de mí. ¿Cómo mera fricción podía sentirse tan _bien_? Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas por acuerdo propio, buscando un mejor ángulo, en busca de más. Incluso ahorita, él se movía con una gracia sobrenatural, deslizándose dentro y fuera de mí lenta y sostenidamente. Solamente su rápida respiración, de vez en cuando, salía en un gemido estrangulado, desmentía su frío exterior. Yo, en cambio, estaba todo menos fría. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él como yesca a las llamas, pero las llamas eran demasiado lentas… necesitaba más, y rápido.

Desesperada, me apreté alrededor de él y empujé mis caderas a las suyas.

—Bella, por favor —medio gruñó, medio gimió—. No… no puedo.

—Sí puedes —jadeé, apretando mis caderas contra las suyas cuando se quedó quieto, forzando a la velocidad aumentar—. Por favor, sólo un poco más… necesito más… no puedo… aguatarlo… oh Dios, Edward…

Me interrumpió con un fuerte beso, aumentando su velocidad pero siendo tan cuidadoso como siempre. Una oleada de placer me golpeó, y mis dedos se aferraron buscando apoyo en su espalda, necesitando un ancla. Era casi inaguantable, la electricidad acumulándose en donde estábamos unidos, hormigueando hasta los dedos de mis pies y mareándome. Edward jadeó aire fresco contra mi cuello y mis labios, besándome una y otra vez, y la energía estaba acumulándose y acumulándose.

—Edward… Edward —gemí, exclamé—. Más… por favor… tan cerca —y lo estaba… podía sentir que el placer no iba a marcharse, que estaba lanzándose hacia una especie de éxtasis, hacia el cielo, el paraíso.

—Bella… Bella… —su voz era reverente y tensa, y parecía tan perdido como yo en la abrumadora corriente. Me di cuenta de que sus movimientos se habían vuelto más erráticos, casi frenéticos, y el bajo y profundo gruñido en su garganta parecía temblar por mi espina dorsal y dispararse hacia donde nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos.

—Oh, Dios —susurré cuando la sensación de sobrecarga finalmente se apoderó de mí. Mi pecho estaba apretado, mis nervios chisporrotearon y mis muslos se apretaron cuando el placer explotó y se filtró en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que grité, pero no pude oír nada salvo el gemido de Edward cuando me apreté en torno a él, y no pude ver nada más que destellos de cabello castaño y ojos negros como la noche.

Estaba cayendo en las secuelas cuando se enterró en mí una última vez y gritó mi nombre. Sentí el asalto de fluido dentro de mí y me deleité en la sensación de su cuerpo temblando en mis brazos. Mi Edward había perdido su perfecta compostura, superado por la misma fuerza que yo, y me sentía más cerca de él, y más enamorada de él, que nunca antes. Mi corazón se hinchó de anhelo de eternidad; estaba ansiosa de ser tan bella y fuerte como él, tanto mejor llevarlo a los lugares a los que me había llevado.

—¿Bella? —susurró—. ¿Estás bien?

Le sonreí soñadoramente mientras él alzaba su cabeza para ver mi rostro.

—Perfectamente.

Rió entre dientes.

—Bien, porque no estoy seguro de que pueda moverme de inmediato.

Me eché a reír.

—Yo tampoco. Tal vez deberíamos simplemente vivir aquí a partir de ahora.

—Podríamos tener la boda aquí —murmuró, quieto, y me di cuenta de que temía mi respuesta—. Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres.

Miré el precioso prado, de un verde vibrante con el corazón del verano, mientras pasaba mis dedos a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello ociosamente.

—Eso suena maravilloso, de hecho. Ojalá la pudiéramos tener a la luz del sol.

Su rostro cayó.

—El prado no será tan hermoso bajo las nubes. Quizás…

Lo interrumpí con un dedo en sus labios.

—No, no me importa eso. Ojalá pudiera _verte_ a la luz del sol.

Suspiró, negándome con la cabeza.

—Nunca voy a comprenderte por completo, ¿no es verdad? Chica extraña. No quieres casarte con un fenómeno centellando, ¿cierto?

Me reí y lo besé, sintiéndome más alegre de lo que había estado en… un año, de hecho.

—Me encanta que centelles. Al igual que tú amas que sea extraña.

—_Touché_ —dijo distraídamente, intentando besarme otra vez. Suspiré y me apreté contra él, deleitándome en la sensación de nuestros cuerpos tocándose. Conveniente; casi había olvidado lo bien que encajábamos.

Se apartó de mí, todavía acunándome en sus brazos.

—¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿estás segura?

—Por supuesto que estoy segura —dije, rodando mis ojos—. Pensé que ya habíamos cubierto eso.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —dijo, y, de repente, se había ido y vuelto en un instante, tumbándose encima de mí una vez más—, antes de devolverte esto.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que llevaba un anillo —el anillo con el que me había propuesto matrimonio—, ahora _mi_ anillo. Todavía me sentía nerviosa ante la idea del matrimonio como mis padres lo habían padecido, pero me recordé que nada entre Edward y yo había sido nunca típico. También estaba esa otra parte de mí, un rincón secreto de mi corazón que se emocionaba ante la idea. Era un símbolo, una señal de _nosotros_. Alcé mi mano izquierda para que me lo pusiera. Lo hizo, deslizando el centellante anillo cubierto de diamantes con nada menos que júbilo. Sonreí, aunque sólo ante la emoción en sus ojos.

—Te amo —solté. No le había dicho esas palabras lo suficiente, me di cuenta, tomándolo un hecho obvio amar a alguien como él. Pero supongo que no era tan obvio para Edward.

Me acarició la mejilla y me sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que fuera posible, que pudiera ser tan feliz… que alguien como yo pudiera ser verdaderamente feliz. Nunca entendí cómo los otros podían estar tan contentos con esta vida… pero ahora…

—Sólo necesitabas a alguien con quien compartirla —terminé por él.

—Exacto —suspiró, un poco felizmente, un poco nostálgicamente, y se alejó de mí—. Se está haciendo tarde, y se está poniendo más frío. Debería llevarte a casa.

También suspiré, tomando mi ropa cuando me la tendió.

—Probablemente deberíamos decirle a Charlie.

Edward alzó una ceja, mirando intencionadamente mi cuerpo desnudo. Me arrebolé.

—Bueno, no _esta_ parte, pero sí que vamos a casarnos. Necesita saber.

—Si estás lista —dijo, pero pude ver cierta impaciencia en sus ojos. Estaba encantado de finalmente contarle a todo el mundo. No me sentí tan contraria como alguna vez me sentí; todavía temía la cólera de Charlie y el ataqué que Renée lanzaría, pero estaba feliz de casarme con Edward, orgullosa y emocionada. Sería el comienzo de una hermosa eternidad.

Una vez que estuvimos vestidos, Edward me colgó de su espalda, y nos fuimos, corriendo hacia nuestro destino.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

Sé que he estado demasiado desaparecida, y en verdad lo siento. Pero ya casi regreso por completo. Este es el comienzo, ¿les gustó? (: ¡apuesto a que sí!

Pueden ver la _portada_ en nuestro blog: **cullenparadise(.)blogspot(.)com**

**¿Review? ^_^** ¡por favor!

**.::Sol::.**


End file.
